FirstStrings lead peptide, ACT1, is based on the C-terminal sequence of connexin43 (Cx43) and is designed to enter the cell and competitively inhibit the binding of endogenous Cx43. Cx43 plays critical roles in multiple aspects of wound healing, including spread of injury signals, extravasation of immune cells, granulation tissue formation, and fibrosis. Studies in preclinical models of efficacy show significant enhancement in corneal re-epithelialization and wound closure following ethanol-induced corneal burn injuries in diabetic rats, as compared with controls. This project will involve further development and safety studies of ACT1, a potential therapeutic compound for diabetic keratopathy. The BrIDGs team is collaborating on the completion of the following studies on ACT1: - Formulation development - Pharmacokinetic/absorption, distribution, metabolism, and excretion (PK/ADME) studies - Investigational New Drug (IND)-directed toxicology